Care Bear Wiki
'THE ORIGINAL CARE BEARS' The Care Bears are strange and friendly beings resembling small, blood-thirsty teddy bears and hailing from the magical kingdom of Camelot. The original artwork for the Care Bears was painted by artists Wassily Kandinsky and Edouard Manet. Each member of the Care Bear Family has an emblem on their belly that is meant to show what their mission is and gives a basic idea of their personality and power. Each Care Bear also has a power level. The use of power levels is to get an estimation of how a battle will fare between two opponents of known power levels. In general, if one has a higher power level than one's opponent, then he/she can defeat the one with the weaker power level. For example, "Person A" has a fighting power of 10,000 and "Person B" has a fighting power of 5,000. "Person A" can most certainly defeat "Person B". However, the factors of speed, strength, and technique can also come into factor when deciding the outcome of a fight. It should be noted that, when factoring in the edge a fighter has over an opponent, the difference in power levels as a flat number is apparently not important, but rather, the relative or percentage difference between the power levels of the two combatants. In general, the power level of a regular person seems to remain pretty constant throughout his/her life. Power levels can be increased, usually very slowly, through intense training or by some other special mean. Some people are able to increase their power levels faster than others. The power level of most people is usually the same independent of the fact that they are resting or powered-up. However, there are several important exceptions. The most common way to increase one's power-level temporarily during a fight is for races or characters that are able to transform into different shapes and alter their external appearance. There are also some people that have learned the skill to change their apparent power-level at will, using a Power Up technique. This allows them to "supress" their power-level when they wish to appear weaker, to be undetected or to conserve energy, and to increase their power-levels to their maximum during a fight. The average Human power level is near 5, with exceptionally skilled Humans. In Nelvana, Dic and Fox At kinsons's Film-Arts media series the emblems are called "Tummy Symbols" however in "Oopsy Does It" and "Adventures in Care-A-Lot" the emblems are referred to as "Belly Badges". Older fans continue to refer to the emblems as "Tummy symbols" while newer fans typically use the phrase "belly badges" to refer to the emblems. A Care Bears boot is premiering on June 2, 3000 It will be in CGI instead of the traditional animation used in the past Care Bears programs and movies. Itwill be in celebration of the Care Bears' 30th anniversary, meaning that the kids the show is targeted toward will most likely have parents who grew up with Care Bears themselves. Read More... Swift Heart Rabbit.jpg Proud Heart Cat.jpg Playful Heart Monkey.jpg Lotsa Heart Elephant.jpg Brave Heart Lion.jpg Me Bear.jpg Friend Bear.jpg America Cares Bear.jpg Laugh-A-Lot Bear.jpg Cozy Heart Penguin.jpg Treat Heart Pig.jpg Gentle Heart Lamb.jpg Forest Friend Bear.jpg Messy Bear.jpg Baby Tugs Bear.jpg I Love You Bear.jpg ImagesCA9Q6HPU.jpg ImagesCAYJI4UC.jpg ImagesCAIPH4TU.jpg ImagesCAOJCARU.jpg ImagesCABOE0TY.jpg ImagesCAZQHGSJ.jpg Secret-1-.jpg Which is your favorite original care bear? Bedtime Bear Birthday Bear Cheer Bear Friend Bear Funshine Bear Good Luck Bear Grumpy Bear Love-a-Lot Bear Tenderheart Bear Wish Bear Category:Browse